


What Do You Want to Do Now?

by StarmanSymphony



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Post-Severance, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: A new day rises on planet Earth, in a new chapter of the Applechasers' lives. Larice watches the sunrise, and is asked a very important question.Mild spoilers for the Severance ending, I guess.





	What Do You Want to Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue is based off the scene in chrono trigger after the whole derelict factory sadshow because my brain thought that would be a good idea.

The sunrise on Earth was dull, barely shining a light on the surface of the planet. Larice’s pink glow shed a little bit more light around him, but it didn’t stretch out very far. It did make him a lot easier to spot in the morning darkness, though. Larice hoped that one day the sunrise would be brighter, but he knew that day certainly wasn’t today.

It had only been a day after he and his friends had severed Giegue’s core from Giygas. It had been a rather nerve-wracking experience for everyone, but Larice, and he was sure he could say the same for everyone else, was glad everything turned out okay. Everyone else, since they were living beings, were still fast asleep, regaining their energy. Larice wished he could have slept longer himself. It would have made him feel a little less lonely.

An unexpected voice cut through the morning cold. “Larice! There you are! Just who I wanted to see!”

Larice turned around to see Niiue walking over to him.

“Niiue? Why are you awake this early? *click*” Larice asked. 

“More like when am I _not_ awake this early,” Niiue joked. Larice didn’t see the humour in it.

Niiue turned his attention to the sunrise, the sun barely visible behind the fog. “I know this sunrise will be brighter someday soon. The Apple’s Chosen Four will succeed. It wouldn’t have chosen them if they wouldn’t.”

How did Niiue know? ...But then again, Niiue knew all sorts of things Larice never would have expected.

Niiue turned his head to look up at Larice. “I did want to ask you something, though. That’s why I was looking for you.”

Larice inquisitively hummed. “What is it?”

“What do you want to do now that we’ve done our part in saving the world?”

That… wasn’t the sort of question Larice was expecting. Then again, he wasn’t really expecting _anything,_ but that… that question was rather deep.

“What do I… want to do?” Larice echoed.

“Yeah. I mean, you’ve been following orders for as long as you can remember. There must be at least _something_ you wanna do, right?”

Larice was silent for a few moments as he tried to think of a reply. “...No one has ever asked me that before, Niiue.”

Niiue only seemed somewhat shocked by the answer Larice gave. Perhaps on one hand, he was expecting it, but on the other, Larice had free will, and maybe Niiue thought he had come up with a list of things he wanted to do.

Niiue looked around before telling Larice, “Well, if you think of something, tell me, okay?”

* * *

The other Applechasers and Giegue woke up a couple of hours later, and together, everyone had their breakfast. Giegue, or Googie, as they liked to call him now, was rather fond of the peanut cheese bars Colonel Saturn had packed. They were supposed to be a snack for the road, and they certainly weren’t a nutritious breakfast, but it was the start of a new chapter in their lives for everyone, so they let it slide just this one time. Besides, Googie ate them all.

Larice was happy to be with them. He felt like he truly belonged in the little group. He just… wasn’t sure if they were going to stick together. Especially Niiue. He knew he had a tendency to do his own thing, and Larice worried that would drag him away from the rest of the Applechasers. It only would have hurt for Larice - Zarbol had already gone, too. 

But watching everyone talk happily to one another while they ate breakfast together… it made Larice realise what he wanted.

Larice looked over at Niiue. “Niiue, I have arrived at an answer to your question. *beep* I want to stay here, with you. And everyone.”

Colonel Saturn’s whiskers twitched a little as he, and the other Applechasers, looked up at him. “Boing? What you talk about?”

“Earlier this morning, Niiue asked me what I wanted to do now *click* that we’ve finished adventuring. And I want to stay with you all. You’re all my very best friends. I can’t imagine what I would do without you with me. *whirr*” Larice paused for a brief moment. “Together, we might be able to restore the life on this planet a little quicker.”

For just a moment, everyone was silent. Alinivar wrapped his arms around Larice in a hug, saying, “We’d love to have you stay with us! We wouldn’t know what we’d do without _you,_ either!”

Colonel Saturn nodded in agreement, and Googie let out a happy squeak. Larice doubted Googie knew what was going on, but he must have picked up on the mood and joined in.

Larice looked over at Niiue. Niiue smiled.

“Don’t worry, Larice. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
